


My omegaverse

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Pack [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brief explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My omegaverse

Okay guys, here's a basic look at my omegaverse world.

This universe has been pseudo modernized. Instead of tents they have huts. My descriptions will get fairly modern but remember that there's still the grounder feel to everything.

Betas are sterile, yet they still mate with omegas. 

Omegas have a gestation period of four and a half months. Half of a humans, a bit longer than a wolf.

Alphas and omegas have retractable fangs. They come out when an alpha or omega get aggressive or are about to bite each other.

Omegas have sex with alphas in order to breed. But can be mated/married to betas.

Pups are known by who their sire is. If the sire is highly respected, the pup is basically royalty.

Betas are known for their natural instinct to protect, therefore making great guards and parents. 

Pups can have three parents. (The omega, the sire, and the omegas beta parter if there is one.

The sire is known as such. The omega as mom or dad depending on gender.

Even the strongest alpha can be forced to submission by their sire. I.e. Clarke and Abby.

If an alpha is out of control, others often call for the sire, for fear that they may harm their omegas.

Omegas have a special whine that tells others that they are in trouble.

Alphas and omegas know what their pups are the moment they are born, gender (male or female) and sex (A/b/o), it's in their scent. (Omegas smell sweet, alphas smell musky, and betas smell like nature.)

Everyone can smell pregnancy and determine who the sire is.

They have many wolf traits but they aren't wolves.

Nobody shames anyone for straying outside of their "marriage" in order to breed.

If multiple omegas share an alpha, they tend to stay close to the alpha; in order for the alpha to properly parent they're pups.

Nightbloods are descendants of Becca: only people with her direct bloodline are in line for Heda. Only one child from each descendant has nightblood. Lexa happens to be around the 150th generation. The next child with nightblood is heir and is treated as such. No matter what clan they come from. (The conclave and chip plot lines were bullshit, they made no sense at all.)

They clans call their leader Heda/Commander mainly because said Heda/commander can be any gender or sex. It is simply a universal name. Though the heir is known as prince or princess, or simply "the heir."

Remember that Car park from season 2? Yea Raven the genius and Sinclair the dad totally got those cars working with some tweaking.

Speaking of Raven the genius, she figured out how to get natural powered electricity, with river spun motors and solar panels.

The clan a pup belongs to depends on the omega. I.e Raven and Clarke's pup will be skaikru. Lexa and Clarke's pups are trikru.

The plots take place a century after the series does. The ark crashed but had the original characters ancestors instead of them. All of the skaikru characters grew up on the ground, though their ancestors are from the sky. Therefore the characters are relatively the same age as in the show.

Lexa's sire was the previous commander. His name is Aaron. He stepped down from the commanding position when Lexa gave birth to her heir.

This series will jump back and forth in time.


End file.
